Promises Promises
by Kindred01
Summary: Thor is now King... he just needs Queen.


Thor ran his hand down his face; there has been a scent that has bothered him since he woke up that morning. It wasn't in his room but more in the hallways but trying to pinpoint it was driving him up the wall. So by the evening, he went looking for his brother, he had thought that they have been on good terms in the last three months. Fighting alongside each other rather than against each other, so he can't understand why in the last couple of days Loki has been off with him and everyone who comes near him.

He stood in his brother's room and groaned as he realised it was his brother emitting the scent; he looked between his fingers and groaned as he looked at his brother who staggered into his chambers. The pupils of his eyes were blown and he was covered with a thin layer of sweat and was only wearing a large loose nightshirt and trousers and nothing else. It took Thor a little while to figure out that Loki is wearing his shirt…when did he take that… He looked back at Loki and saw him smile weakly at him as he swayed to the bed. "When was the last time you had potions?" Thor asked the dark-haired god.

"Far too long ago to worry about it now." He hisses between his teeth, he pressed his hand to his stomach and groans at the pain that flared in his gut.

"Why didn't you say anything we could have…"

"What? Let them all know that I am a breeding mare?" He glared at his brother as he dropped onto the bed pulling at his clothes almost ripping it off his body. "Thor you and I both know that I would be pounced upon by any alpha." He sobbed as the blonde walked over to him.

"What can I do to help?" He asked as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki turned over to him his grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him. Thor's alpha side howled at the thought of his brother submitting to him at the thought of claiming Loki almost had him losing himself to his alpha side. He shook his head and pulled back and looked down at Loki and sees his bright green eyes burning up at him. "Yes, my dear brother you can finely stake your claim!" Something in Thor's brain clicked and he chuckled as he pressed Loki down on to the silk sheets. He wants to leave bruises on his skin mark his throat, he is going to dress Loki in the finest jewels of a Queen.

"Stake my claim." He said out loud, he hummed and tilted his head as he looked at the panting omega under him.

"Did I stutter?" He groaned as his heat hit him quickly it had gone from the itch he had woken up to that morning to this full-blown skin crawling, the dull ache had worsened and the slick flowing freely from him. "Take me, my King."

Thor growled and ripped his shirt off Loki and claimed his lip, his large hands pressed the omega's damp skin. He started to mouth at the other's throat letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin the earning him a shiver and a moan of his omega. He pushed himself up and knelt above him and removed his King's armour and then the vest underneath, Loki cooed at the muscular chest and reached out and dragged his nails down his torso and grinned when he saw Thor shiver. It wasn't long all clothes were torn off and lying scattered on the floor and the Alpha had buried himself in the omega. Loki howled as Thor thrust into him as if he was a wild animal, his eyes were black and he snarled as he felt his knot form pushing it into his omega and bites down onto his throat claiming him. Loki blacked out from the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm and Thor's knot, in the back of his mind he could feel the bond between him and Thor form.

When Loki woke up he felt their bond in the back of his mind he growled softly as he tried to stretch. He felt that Thor was still buried deep within, the dull ache and burn was gone for the time being he felt content until there was a sound of a grizzly bear snoring in his ear. He frowned and turned to look at the blonde curled around him. Rolling his eyes Loki pulled himself away from his mate and then stood up from the bed limping to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face. He looked up into the mirror and sees the bruises on his skin; he smiled as he reached up and touched his throat. "Loki?" Thor growled from the doorway, Loki turned around and looked at him tilting his head.

"Ah, the great might bear has woken." The God of Mischief chuckled.

"Why are you doing out of bed?" The blonde asked, as he walked up to him and warped his arms around him.

"I need some cold water."

"Not going to run away?" Thor asked Loki looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you have abandonment issues?" The omega asked as he felt the large hands press into his skin.

"you're my mate now, you're not going anywhere." He growled into his skin, Loki moaned softly as he ran his fingers through the short blonde hair. "I will keep you chained if you leave me." He mumbled into his shoulder.

"Promises Promises turn to dust."


End file.
